


Leather Daddy Root

by brightly_brightly



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, I saw goody proctor tag her fic non-con in a03, Leather Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Spanking, calm the fuck down poi au, corner time, experimenting with power dynamics, leather daddy, leather daddy dynamic, mouth washing, paddles, playing with punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root comes home in leather chaps and cap and body glitter. Shaw is reminded of leather daddies from the gays of yore. They experiment with a power dynamic. Basically, Root and Shaw explore the idea of the "leather daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Daddy Root

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with Shoot playing around with the "leather daddy" dynamic. 
> 
> The "leather daddy" is NOT ABOUT parent/child relationships or fetishing incest or child abuse. 
> 
> The "daddy" part refers to the caring/dominant attributes of the father figure in the patriarchal narrative. A "leather daddy" takes the idea of a dom or top who one, wears leather, and two, is both kinky and into administering pain but compassionate and ready to comfort the person they're playing with. 
> 
> In no way, shape, or form am I suggesting that either of these characters gets off on the idea of sexual activity with a parental figure. 
> 
>  
> 
> They are exploring a power play dynamic. They are equals and consenting adults. 
> 
> I imagine Root dressed up like a Robert Mapplethorpe model. You should really google leather daddies (possibly an ancestor of the Bear?) because they represent a fascinating part of lgbt heritage (I won't launch into Queer Pop Culture 101 here though).
> 
> If any of the above, or any of my tags, puts you off, then simply DO NOT READ this story. There will be plenty more fluffy, sweet, vanilla fics and updates. There will be more sexy raunchy lowkey kink in my kinkfic. You do not have to read this fic if it does not appeal to you. 
> 
> thanks lettersandsodas for editing for me. :)

Root and Shaw are big old perverts (Root slightly bigger in the height sense and slightly older in the age sense). They knew this going in, what with the constant barrage of S&M jokes and the casual little violences exchanged like kisses. Shaw is never surprised by Root's depravity. Rather, she is enchanted by it. Nobody can make a set of canes and a pair of handcuffs feel as romantic as Root can. Nobody can leave Shaw strung out and wanting with just a few well-placed bites....

Shaw's pretty sure she knows every soft fold, every twist and turn and dark corner of Root's kinks and preferences and weaknesses. She would stake good money on it... or good steak.

Except one day they both get caught off guard by desire. Root has to go undercover at a leather bar in the village. Shaw's not sure why, she has her own mission after all (impersonating a yoga instructor, of all horrors, to get close to a gym owner who may or may not have been about to kill her boyfriend). Shaw ends up so grumpy by the end of her day that she forgets Root had an assignment at all.

Forgets until Root appears in the apartment at midnight, wearing black leather combat boots, snug- if slightly short- leather chaps, and a finely tailored studded leather vest. Her hair, apart from a few strands fixed to look like sideburns along her elegant cheeks, is tucked in a loose ponytail under a leather faux-police hat. Root's wearing dark eyeliner. She has silvery streaks of sparkle on her cheeks and arm, a victim of body glitter if ever there was one.

Shaw clunks her beer onto the coffee table and snorts.

"Oh my god, you're a leather daddy." 

Root frowns, "I don't look good?"

Shaw laughs until her ribs hurt, "you look like you stepped out of a Robert Mapplethorpe photograph. Like one of those eighties leather-wearing doms! And the glitter! ha! Did you get clipped by a unicorn on the way over? You got a bullwhip hidden away somewhere?"

Root raises an eyebrow, cocks her hip and leans against the doorjamb.

"Watch it, Shaw, or Daddy's gonna get some soap and wash out that saucy mouth of yours."

Oh, she's bold. 

Shaw's mouth goes dry at the thought of Root punishing her old school like that- they've never done it before. Could be... fun?

"I dunno, Root. I think a lil twig like you is too slight to take me, leather chaps or no."

Root advances on her, smiling confidently. 

"I'll take you, little girl, but not until I've made you cry first."

Shaw chuckles. "yeah. ok... ... wait, really?"

"You insulted Daddy. Daddy needs to punish you," Root says sternly. 

Shaw's jaw drops a little. When Root commits to a role, damn, she really commits.

"Uhhhhh"

Root leans over Shaw, hands braced on the back of the couch. She isn't wearing a bra and she smells of bars and smoke and leather and DANGER. In this moment, Root is not just a strong, authoritative woman. She is a leather-clad, sexy fucking lightning bolt of power and promise. Root eyes Shaw up and down, smirking. Shaw shudders. She's into it. 

"Fuck yeah. Punish me, daddy, I've been a bad girl."

"How bad?"

"Very bad. Yankees performance at the last playoffs bad. Someone should teach me a lesson."

Root nods, "that's what I thought. Bedroom, now."

Shaw forgets her beer, trots into the bedroom, ready for anything. 

Root sidles in, slow and casual, carrying Shaw's beer. She drinks the last of it and locks the bedroom door behind her.

"Daddy's gonna spank you. Daddy thinks you need to have your ass paddled raw for being so insolent."

Shaw doesn't squeak. Definitely not. Nope. 100% not something-- ok maybe she squeaks just a tiny bit under her breath. 

"But first head into the bathroom. Your attitude adjustment starts there."

Her limbs suddenly feeling heavy with desire, Shaw moves to the en suite in what feels like slow motion. She stands by the tub and waits for Root's instruction. 

Root saunters over to the sink, slowly washes her hands off as she watches Shaw in the mirror. Shaw is wide eyed and biting her lip and watching EVERYTHING. Root goes extra slow. The build up is half the fun, after all. 

Rinsing her hands, and double-checking that her nails don't have any sharp edges, Root beckons for Shaw,

"come over here, baby,"

Shaw steps forward. Root ignores her, turning the water on and lathering up two of her fingers from her fancy artisanal bar of lavender sage soap. 

"Open your mouth," Root commands casually, focusing more on her slippery fingers than Shaw.

Shaw opens her mouth and Root turns, takes her jaw firmly in one hand and holds her soapy fingers up in front of Shaw's face. 

"Green?"

"Green, one hundred percent."

"ok. If you bite me, I'll get out that brand new hand of ginger I know you've been hoping I forgot we had."

Shaw blanches. Even she has limits. She nods.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?" Root raises her eyebrows, threat clear in her voice. 

"Yes... daddy."

"Good girl," Root simpers, and then she slides her fingers into Shaw's mouth.

The action is all about submission and obedience. The soap is bitter and tart, chalky and acidic, despite the yummy smell, and Shaw has to exert so much control to keep from gagging. 

Root plays with her tongue, rolls her fingers around in Shaw's mouth, reaches back so deep Shaw wants to choke again.

"Your eyes aren't watering," Root observes, disappointed. 

She retracts her fingers after thrusting a few times into Sameen's mouth. 

"I think you need to hold the bar in your mouth to really get the point of this punishment."

"Yes daddy," Shaw says- her voice is hoarse but she can't tell if it's from the soapy mouth-fingering or from arousal.

Root picks up the bar, firm pale green soap studded with lavender. It's made of goat milk and all kinds of pretentious shit and cost about $11 a bar, typical Root amenity. 

"Open wide," Root orders, "good girl," she praises when Shaw grasps the bar firmly in her teeth and holds it.

Shaw whimpers.

"I know," Root adds, gently, "it tastes nasty, doesn't it? I don't like to have to punish you" (but she smiles and Shaw knows that is a TREMENDOUS LIE), "but how else is Daddy going to teach her girl right from wrong?"

Shaw doesn't answer, just gags a little on the soap in her mouth. 

"I'm going to set the timer for five minutes, a gentle punishment since this is only your first offense."

Root grabs Shaw by the ear and leads her out into the bedroom: if Shaw weren't already slick with arousal, hot, and desperate for Root's fingers, being tugged firmly by her earlobe would have done the trick.

"Corner," Root orders, pointing to the corner of their room where their sleek armchair usually sits (how the heck did Root drag it away? It weighs more than she does?).

Root positions Shaw to her liking in the corner, nose close to the wall, ass pulled back just a bit, vulnerable and offered to the scrutiny of the room.. ok, just Root, but still.

While her sweet girl stands in the corner, Root takes a moment to indulge herself. She studies Shaw's firm, round ass, soon to be victim to her sadistic streak, Shaw's strong legs and back and messy hair. Shaw is so strong and beautiful, Root sighs happily. Even her elbows are adorable, unfair.

Root light some candles- Daddy likes ambient lighting, she decides. She hunts around in their toy dresser until she finds the perfect pack and play toy and the harness that will match her chaps. Tucking a sachet of lube into her pocket, Root cocks up and admires her bulge in the mirror. Sameen is going to have fun with this.

Poor Sameen, over in the corner, audibly choking on her bar of soap.

Just when Shaw thinks it can't get any worse, the sting of the soap, spit leaking down her neck, eyes watering... Root clears her throat.

"Daddy needs you to drop your drawers for corner time."

Shaw rolls her eyes, but unbuckles her pants and shoves them, along with her panties, down to her knees. 

"Good girl," 

Shaw stands in the corner and tries not to swallow any of the foul soap. Her eyes start watering really badly by the third minute. She tries not to fidget, but having her bare ass on display makes her twitchy. 

"If you move, I'm going to have to add an extra minute of spanking," Root says, like the very thought disappoints her.

FINALLY the timer dings and Shaw expects to head back to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. Instead, Root simply hands her a damp washcloth.

"Spit out the soap and clean your mouth; I'm afraid naughty girls don't get to rinse until after their paddling."

So, the spanking is still on. Ok, Shaw shrugs. This is something she can get on board with. 

"Turn around," Root instructs.

Shaw turns to see Root with a thick wooden paddle in one hand, tapping it ominously against her palm.

"Daddy's going to paddle her naughty girl's ass."

Shaw nods. Ok... ok. Good.

"But first you'll need a proper warm up."

Root perches primly on the edge of their bed, she sets the paddle to one side and pats her lap.

"Come here, Sameen."

Shaw steps put of her pants and drifts over, drifts through a fog of endorphins and lust and want and excitement. She hands Root the soap and the washcloth- Root sets them on the bed behind her. She pats her lap,

"Bend over Daddy's knee,"

Shaw rolls her eyes and bends over Root's lap. 

That's when she feels it. Root is DEFINITELY packing-- a firm, slightly squishy bulge presses into Shaw's hip.

Shaw can't help but wiggle in surprise.

"Alright," Root says, ignoring the way Shaw rubs against her dick, "you don't need to count, not this time."

Root places one hand on the base of Shaw's back, spanking her firmly with her hand until Shaw's ass and thighs are pleasantly warm.

"I hope you're learning your lesson, young lady." Root says sternly.

"Yes daddy," honestly, at this point, Shaw is more tormented by the dregs of soap in her mouth than by the spanking.

Root thwacks her hard with her hand, over and over, setting a firm, punishing rhythm. She smacks Shaw's ass, the tops of her thighs, and those sensitive areas at the curve of her ass.

Shaw grunts and tries not to kick. 

"Take your spanking like a good girl and you might earn a reward."

Root whacks her hard, strict with the spanking, but keeping her other hand gentle and soothing on Shaw's back. The combination of gentle and punishing hits something deep inside of Shaw; she finds herself shuddering and writhing, even though the spanking isn't that bad.

"Please. Please daddy, I'll be good."

"Shhh, shh" Root comforts, even as she lands a fierce spank on Shaw's ass cheek, "you're doing so well. Daddy's so proud of you."

Shaw whimpers. Finally, when she decides that the redness of her cheeks and the heat coming off Shaw's ass is satisfactory, Root stops. She keeps Shaw pinned on her lap, gently stroking her sore, punished ass.

"There, there. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Shaw sniffs, "please daddy."

She's not really sure what she's saying 'please' for, more spanks? maybe? but it feels right in the moment.

"Back in the corner," Root says softly. Shaw whines.

So Root spanks her again, with her hand, sharp, fast blows on the tenderest spots on Shaw's ass.

"The answer I was looking for was 'yes, daddy," Root chastises.

Shaw finds herself back in the corner, her ass hot and sore and throbbing, her pussy soaked, clenching, aching, absolutely wrecked. She wants Root to fuck her with that dick she's packing, wants to be roughed up and taken over and over.

Mostly she wants to rinse all the traces of soap out of her mouth though.

Root lets her suffer for a while. Shaw tries scraping the soap taste off the top of her tongue onto her teeth, fidgeting a little bit as she fixates on alleviating the nasty burning soapiness in her mouth.

"Oh, Shaw," Root warns, "if Daddy sees you fidgeting, she's going to have no choice but to take the strap to you after your paddling. Do you want that?"

Shaw shakes her head, "no, no thank you... uh, Daddy. I'm good. I'll be good."

She stands stock still until finally Root calls her back to the bed,

"Daddy's going to paddle you now," Root says sternly, "bend over, palms on the mattress."

"Yes daddy," Shaw murmurs, assuming her favorite position, torso lowered, ass offered up to Root. 

Root takes the paddle off the bed and stands to the side where Shaw can see her, head tipped to one side, merriment evident in her crinkled eyes and her smirk. She thwacks the paddle against her palm now and again, watching Shaw squirm. Shaw's eyes are still watering and her lips looks thick, red, a little aggravated from the soap. 

"Tell you what, Daddy's feeling merciful. I'll offer you a trade; add ten extra swats to your paddling and you can have a whole minute to rinse your mouth out now."

"Done," Shaw says immediately, charging into the bathroom without even waiting for Root's permission.

She rinses and rinses and rinses and gargles with some mouthwash and rinses again. The minute ends and Root calls her back for the rest of her punishment and still, all she can taste is the soap. 

"You didn't wait for my permission to rinse," Root frowns, "I think for that you need an additional ten smacks. Following directions is important."

It takes all of Shaw's self-restraint not to say, "lemme hear you say that next time we have a bomb to install and you start getting 'creative.'"

"Bend over again for Daddy," Root orders, and so Shaw does. She bends good. Her ass is a weapon. Maybe Root will go easy on the spanking and cut to the fucking if she succumbs to the powers of Shaw's Ass.... 

Root wavers. She is tempted. But Sameen needs a spanking, and Root is a committed Daddy. She fixes her leather cap firmly on her head.

"This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me," she says sweetly, then whacks Shaw hard across the thickest part of her butt with the paddle.

"Daddy's going to stoke a fire in that ass until we can use it to heat the apartment," -another good hard smack.

By the fifth smack, Shaw is sucking in a breath at each bracing, hard impact, doing her best to hold position like a good girl.

Root gets to ten and pauses. 

"Now, baby," she says, out of breath from the exertion of administering the punishment, "you can count the last twenty for me- the ten for rinsing and the ten for not waiting for daddy's permission."

"Yes Daddy," Shaw groans. She HATES counting them out. 

Root smacks her hard at the point where her thighs and ass cheeks meet.

"one," Shaw grunts,

Two and three follow swiftly, the thudding pain starting to feel sharp and blistery. 

Somewhere around nine, Shaw needs to be reminded to inhale and exhale.

Root rubs her back gently, "I'm so proud of you," she says gently, "you're taking your punishment like such a good girl. Daddy might just reward you later."

Shaw sniffles and presses her forehead against the mattress. 

"Can you keep your hand on my back please? ... I like feeling you there, during."

"Of course," Root says, her voice suddenly sweet like regular Root not formidable and stern like Daddy Root. She seems so pleased that Sameen has asked for something she can give. 

Root paddles her hard, firm sound smacks contrasting with her gentle touch and kind words. Shaw can't help it, the spanking reaches somewhere deep inside her. She starts choking on tears as she counts.

It's not a feelings cry, Shaw doesn't need that, it's a... something else cry.

"Shhh, it's ok, we're almost done," Root comforts her as she coughs out a humiliating sob, "you've done such a great job. Anyone else would have cracked already. Your poor little butt looks so sore, so punished."

Root strokes her ass, right where she's just been whacked. Root's hand is feather light, but against Shaw's harshly punished skin, it felt like too much. This is a calm in the middle of the storm. Shaw whines, wanting to get on with it. Root presses at her until she bends down even more; Root tugs her legs further apart- it is a totally humiliating and vulnerable position for Shaw, bent awkwardly with her ass proudly on display, her body spread and open for Root's pleasure.

Shaw could break free at any moment, knock Root out, make herself orgasm three times over and grab a beer. But Root's hands are sure, Shaw trusts them. She's committed to this scene.

There's something about that moment, her body already deeply sore, completely submitting to Root, knowing that whatever pain remained would not be more than she could take- that leaves Shaw profoundly turned on and ... ready. Ready to meet Root halfway, or wherever.

"This final part is going to hurt," Root warns, her voice coloured with sympathy, as though the moments prior had not hurt in the least, "but I know you can handle it." 

Shaw twist/ and clutches at the bedding for comfort or for some kind of anchor as Root stops the fondling and prepares to deliver the last agonizing blows to her sensitive flesh. Root rests the paddle against one ass cheek, as if to warn Shaw of where the smack will land. When she brings it down, it is fast and hard and merciless. Shaw winces. Root's firm blows fall again and again in a steady cadence, Shaw counting each one. Root keeps pushing Shaw's legs apart, spanking the tenderest parts of her thighs, the base of her ass cheeks. These are by far the most calculating blows, each one landing hard and loud, building and igniting the pressure inside of Shaw with each sharp smack. Root holds her tightly in place, spanking relentlessly, even as Shaw weakly squirms and whimpers.

"Sameen!" Root whispers sternly, "hold still. I don't want to add another ten spanks, but I will if I have to."

Shaw moans lowly: she's swept away by the intimacy of this pain, the vulnerability of her position, Root's firm, unflinching dominance throughout the spanking, the feel of her lover's hand, so gentle and yet so punishing, the way Root speaks softly into her ear the entire time she delivers fiery blows to her ass, saying things like "that's my girl," "almost done," and "daddy's got you" ... Shaw breaks around Root's sweet voice, her body shudders, waves of agony and pleasure crashing together in one burning moment. Shaw gasps, sopping wet and aching and so thoroughly punished. She counts "twenty," the last blow, and suddenly finds her legs shaking at the effort of standing.

Root drops the paddle on the bed. She steps in behind Shaw, palming her hot, red cheeks.

"Daddy's so proud of you, darling. You endured that punishment so well. Do you want a reward?"

"mmmhmm" Shaw nods, still crying a little-- the crying is stupid, ok, but it feels good, like a release of sorts.

"What do we say?"

"uh, thank you, daddy for punishing me... may I please have a reward?"

Root chuckles, "hell yes."

Root reaches between Shaw's legs, finds her pussy wet and clenching at nothing, warm and ready for her. She unbuckles the chaps and lets them drop, bending and arranging the flexible toy for penetration. Root is basically ambidextrous, a perk of decades of typing and using a mouse with each hand, so it's no challenge for her to finger Shaw, stretch her good and proper, while tearing open the packet of lube and slicking up her dick.

"Ready?" She asks, thrusting with three fingers.

"mmm yeah, fuck me daddy, fuck me HARD."

So Root angles the dildo and thrusts into Shaw, firm enough to make Shaw gasp and drop down, scrabbling at the sheets, but not hard enough to be painful.

The nice thing about a good old-fashioned bent over fucking is that Root can squeeze Shaw's freshly punished ass cheeks all she wants. She avails herself of this, grabbing Shaw's hips now and then too, until Shaw basically bawls and tenses up and comes.

"Sh sh sh" Root climbs on top of Shaw, pressing her to the bed, "I'm right here, my sweet girl, I got you."

Maybe Shaw loses focus a little and is swept away on a flood of endorphins, maybe the next thing she's aware of, after the brain-melting orgasm, is Root handing her a glass of bourbon.

"Will this help the soap taste?"

Shaw shakes her head, "gotta brush my teeth."

Root helps her to the bathroom, gentle and comforting, helps her stand and brush her teeth, hands her a glass of mouth wash to rinse with.

"Lay on your tummy for me," Root murmurs when they head back to bed,

"oh I don't think I want any more spanks tonight, please."

"Tsk tsk, aftercare, darlin'."

Shaw scowls, she hates when Root insists on aftercare.

But she finds herself on her stomach nonetheless, a pile of pillows under her hips, propping up her ass. 

Root carefully smooths bruise cream onto her skin. Her fingers are so gentle. She sighs happily as Shaw submits to being cared for.

"Daddy's good lil soldier," 

"Ugh, stop it. I'm going to top you so hard in the morning, you know that right 'Daddy'?"

 

"mmhmm, pretend you hate it all you want, Daddy Root is here to stay,"

 

...

 

The next morning, Shaw wakes up buck naked and deliciously achy and stiff in all the right places. She can still feel some heat and tenderness in the muscles of her ass, can still feel the echo of Root's touch inside her. Mercifully, she cannot taste any remnants of the soap, so that's a win.

Root, sprawled out on her stomach with her head resting on their stuffed bat pillow, snores softly. She's still got smears of glitter on her; she's getting glitter on the sheets! Shaw decides the sheets have definitely seen worse though. Root is still asleep, her hair falling over her eyes. Soft puffs of breath hit Shaw in the cheek every few seconds. Shaw loves seeing Root like this, all warm and relaxed and peaceful. She runs one hand along Root's back, fingertips grazing her spinal column. 

Root hums and stretches into Shaw. She's not fully awake, but judging by the way she smacks her lips and nuzzles into the face of her ridiculous bat pillow, Shaw figures Root will be properly awake soon. And then they'll have morning-after sex. Yup, Shaw smirks... maybe they'll bang for a few minutes, a nice way to start the day, or maybe for a few hours, since they have the weekend off. 

"mmm, I'm gonna eat her out for as long as she can take it," Shaw decides, giving her jaw a stretch. "or maybe we'll do that thing where we just rub up on each other over and over...." 

Shaw kind of wants Root to finish the waking up so she can get to the good part. She slides a hand down Root's pajama bottoms, gently squeezing one of Root's soft butt cheeks.

Time to make sure Root isn't holding onto any lingering cockiness from her moment of disciplinary authority last night. Shaw rolls over until she's half on top of Root and smushes her face into Root's narrow shoulder blade. She growls, low in her throat, until Root mumbles and wriggles under her and finally wakes up with a soft squeak of pleasure at Shaw's wandering hands.

"Morning, Daddy," Shaw teases, scraping her teeth along Root's neck.

"mmmm, noooo, it's so much less sexy when I'm tired and not wearing leather."

Shaw chuckles. 

"You want a wake-up call?"

Root groans and smiles a slow, sleep-drunk smile, doesn't open her eyes, but rolls into Shaw and sleepily fondles one of her breasts.

 

"I ALWAYS want a wake up call. I think I sprained my wrist spanking you. Kiss it better?"

Shaw laughs, "my ass is gonna be bruised for days and you want me to kiss you better? I don't think so."

She kisses Root's cheek and her good ear; Root moans, keeps her eyes closed, hovering in the sweet space between pleasant dream and equally pleasant reality.

"I think I want some payback," Shaw decides lightly. 

"mmmmm, smash me into the mattress?" 

 

"Yeah? Wanna come?"

Root tries to press her knee hard against Shaw's pussy and gives her nipple a nice, long tweak.

"yes."

Shaw bumps her nose into Root's cheek, kissing her jaw and just under her ear.

"I wanna put my mouth on you."

"You already are."

Shaw licks a line on Root's neck with just the tip of her tongue. She reaches down and gets a grope in over Root's pajamas. 

"I wanna put my mouth on you, here." 

"Mmm, I want that too. I need to shower though."

"Don't make me beg... Did enough of that last night."

Root lets out a breathy chuckle, pushing playfully at Shaw's chest.

"Ok. Fine." 

Shaw kisses her way down Root's neck, sliding her shirt up to give her access to Root's breasts, her stomach, so much warm morning skin just begging to be kissed. Root squirms under Shaw's kisses, rolling onto her back and wriggling out of her shirt. 

Shaw grins down at Root, all splayed out and squirmy on the bed. She still has streaks of body glitter on her in weird places: a smudge by her navel, on her arm, under her chin. Shaw loves it when Root's relaxed and horny enough to just... let Shaw throw a bunch of orgasms at her.

"Sweetie," Root grumbles, "you better not be thinking about Guns N Ammo right now."

"Shuttup."

Shaw brackets Root's narrow hips with her hands, keeping her kisses hot and soft and slow as she meanders down Root's body. Root called all the shots last night. Shaw decides it's her turn now. 

Root's already bucking her hips up in little tiny jolts by the time Shaw hits her pajama bottoms, tugging them off and stroking her thumb along Root's hipbones. Root arches up into her touch. Shaw scratches her pubic hair lightly. 

"How many orgasms you want this morning?"

"How many do you feel like giving me?"

"mmm, five."

"yeah," Root sighs, sinking her fingers into Shaw's hair as Shaw's mouth finally makes contact, "five sounds goooood,"

Shaw licks Root gently, letting her first orgasm build- slow and sweet and tenuous. Root tastes strong today, earthy and salty and so... human. The smell and taste of her make Shaw wet and achy inside. 

Root curls into Shaw and comes with a quiet exhale. Shaw gives her a few seconds, then starts up again, this time sucking a bit more firmly on Root's clit, pressing down on her belly with one hand. Root bucks like she's a on a rodeo horse, kicks one foot furiously into the mattress, and comes again with a wanton cry.

Shaw grins and grazes her teeth over Root's hipbone, "that's two."

"nnnmmmm"

Shaw rolls her tongue for a longass time, works her mouth and hugs Root's lower body as Root brings her legs up and whimpers and rocks through orgasm three.

Root reaches down and tugs at Shaw's earlobe so she knows to surface up for air.

"What is it?"

"mm, Sameen, I want to feel you deeper."

"You want my fingers?"

"Yesss"

"Gonna ask nice?"

Root flops her head back and forth, no. Shaw waits. Root cocks open one eye and watches Shaw to see if she'll give in. When Shaw just smirks at her, Root pouts and grumbles.

"Sameen...."

"mm?"

"Please?"

"There, that didn't hurt did it?"

"hmph."

Shaw strokes her ring and index fingers up and down Root's labia, tickles that sensitive skin, then slips them inside.

Root yelps happily and pumps her hips a little bit. Shaw fingers her gently and determinedly, giving her clit soft, warm licks and keeping the pressure nice and steady.

"Harder," Root demands, "please Sameen, hurt me good."

Shaw adds a little more force and Root latches onto her with her thighs, coming a fourth time, which Shaw drags out into a fifth.

Root is an absolute mess by the time Shaw finishes with her, a small puddle of human, sticky and wet and sated with her hair tangled and her cheeks flushed. Shaw feels very proud of herself. 

"Whose on top?" She taunts.

"Right now? You are. But let me get my chaps dry cleaned and we can revisit this conversation."

Shaw rolls off Root and lets her catch her breath.

"I'd be into that, but not the soap. Didn't really do anything for me."

"Mmm, me neither. But now we can cross it off our bingo tile." 

"Surprised we have anything left to cross off."

Root sits up and inspects the parts of Shaw's body not covered by the sheets, "how's your ass?"

"Sore. You should probably let me sit on your face for a while to make me feel better."

Root nods and starts propping up pillows. Of course, she has to stop and turn the bat pillow around so it can't watch them. Shaw rolls her eyes. 

Root wiggles into her stack of pillows, "I'm ready for my balanced breakfast."


End file.
